


Мы

by tier_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он прикладывает указательный палец к губам и смотрит прямо в глаза отражению. Зимний солдат отвечает ему прохладным и равнодушным взглядом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы

Ему нужно сосредоточиться на чувстве вины, потому что иначе оно ускользает, оставляя только ворох противоречивых мыслей. Ему нужно сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь.  
Стив демонстративно громко шумит на кухне, показывая, что не собирается дергать Баки в ближайшее время. Дает время поразмыслить наедине с собой.   
Отчеты, мелькающие на экране, Джеймс закрывает, не долго мучаясь, ударом по кнопке off на системном блоке. С бумагами, разложенными на столе, всё немного сложнее, их еще предстоит вернуть в ЩИТ, но пока можно с мстительным удовольствием расположить на них кофейную чашку.   
Он тянется было сдернуть со стянутых в хвост волос резинку, но тут же снова опускает руку на подлокотник кресла. Это лишнее. Это не нужно. Это как в очередной раз напомнить Стиву про Зимнего солдата - черт, как будто Стив может хоть на секунду забыть - и все-таки не стоит. Не стоит лишний раз видеть на его лице то самое опасливое, звенящее напряжением ожидание.   
Баки очень старается быть Джеймсом Барнсом.   
На самом деле, ему стоило бы подстричься, наверняка это подействует, и Стив перестанет вздрагивать каждый раз, глядя на него. Проблема в том, что Баки не хочет.   
Ему нравится смотреть в зеркало и видеть Зимнего Солдата. Впрочем, нет, "нравится" - абсолютно неподходящее слово. Ему спокойно.  
Он прикладывает указательный палец к губам и смотрит прямо в глаза отражению. Зимний солдат отвечает ему прохладным и равнодушным взглядом.  
Где-то между ними двоими проходит очень тонкая грань, на которой Баки балансирует, стараясь не сойти с ума. Иногда опасно склоняется в одну сторону, просыпаясь среди ночи от очередного кошмара - и тогда он уходит в ванную (умыться, - говорит Стиву) и долго смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале. На торчащие скулы, спутавшиеся волосы, и благословенную пустоту в глазах. Иногда - он готов опрокинуться в другую сторону. И тогда на столе появляются отчеты. Всё, что есть у ЩИТа о работе Зимнего Солдата. Баки не читает, ему не нужно читать, он прекрасно знает, как всё было на самом деле. Но он рассматривает фотографии. А потом закрывает глаза и по памяти перечисляет имена - их больше, чем в чертовых отчетах.   
\- Ты должен чувствовать себя виноватым, - произносит Джеймс. Зимний Солдат смотрит на него вопросительно, затем хмурится, но вскоре снова равнодушно замирает.   
Главное, чтобы ни о чем не узнал Стив.   
\- Мы с тобой собираемся подстричься, - осторожно предлагает Баки. - Так будет лучше. Для Стива это должно быть важно.  
Отражение неуверенно кивает в ответ. Они оба чертовски не любят подпускать к себе кого-то ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела, но Стив - исключение из всех правил.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Стив, заглядывая в ванную. Баки ловит его взгляд в зеркале и устало улыбается.   
\- Да, мы... всё нормально.   
*  
Кажется, он и правда не замечает, что каждый раз произносит это полубезумное "мы" везде, где собирается сказать "я", и Стив убеждает себя, что тоже сможет привыкнуть, что это такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что Баки вернулся, что однажды он сможет слышать это спокойно и перестанет вздрагивать каждый раз.  
Да, он обязательно сможет, он делал и не такое.   
Главное, чтобы никто другой не узнал.


End file.
